Lettre ouverte
by Leiloshere
Summary: Lettre ouverte à un être cher tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, mais qu'il doit savoir ... oneshot, deathfic


Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling (égoïste !), les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc.

Un petit one-shot comme ça (encore une death-fic, désolée).

* * *

**Lettre Ouverte**

* * *

Il est parti. Vous y croyez vous ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et puis il est parti. Draco Malfoy, tu vas regretter d'être parti avant que j'ai pu te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi ! 

OoO

Ce que je ressens ? De l'amour. Un sentiment aussi profond que sincère, qui me taraude depuis deux longues années.

Depuis ce jour où tu m'as consolé.

Sirius avait disparu, j'avais passé l'été seul dans sa maison, avec des souvenirs plein la tête, et je rentrais à Poudlard sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais y faire. Plus rien ne me semblait intéressant. J'errais dans le château comme un zombie de film moldu, la tête vide, uniquement animé par les besoins vitaux – manger, dormir.

Et puis un jour … j'avais séché tous les cours de la journée, et je marchais, encore et encore, sans même avoir conscience de ce que je faisais. Et puis je me suis retrouvé à proximité de ta salle commune, à l'instant où y retournais, entouré de ta cour. Crabbe m'a durement bousculé, et j'ai été durement propulsé sur le sol de pierre, sous les rires des autres. Mais pas le tien.

Je ne me suis pas relevé. Je n'ai pas répliqué. J'ai juste éclaté en sanglots. Trop de choses dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Marre de l'hostilité de certains, de la pitié des autres.

Je pleurais, pleurais, pleurais. Et j'ai senti une main douce se poser sur mon épaule.

Tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es juste assis à côté de moi, ta main sur mon épaule, le regard neutre, et tu as attendu. Tu as attendu que je me calme.

Lorsque mes sanglots ont cessé, tu n'as dit qu'une chose : « Tu veux parler ? ».

Oh, tu n'étais pas le premier à me le proposer, loin de là. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas cet air de pitié empathique, tu n'essayais pas de satisfaire ta curiosité morbide ou d'accomplir ta bonne action de la journée.

C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Que j'ai vidé mon sac devant mon pire ennemi, assis au milieu d'un couloir.

C'est comme ça que notre relation a commencé.

OoO

Relation … On ne savait même pas vraiment ce que c'était en fait, de l'amitié, de l'amour, ou une trêve tacite.

En public, on jouait aux ennemis.

En privé, on se retrouvait dans une vieille salle de classe abandonnée, et on parlait. On s'est vite connus par cœur. Il y avait parfois des gestes, tu me serrais dans tes bras, je te tenais la main, parfois un léger baiser sur la joue, mais nous n'avons jamais rien osé en conclure.

Ce fut ainsi pendant un an. Puis est revenu le temps des grandes vacances. Et c'est là que tout a changé.

OoO

C'est lors de ton absence que j'ai pris conscience de toute la place que tu avais prise dans ma vie – et dans mon cœur.

Et quand on s'est retrouvés à la rentrée … je me suis d'abord senti mal à l'aise, mais rien n'avait changé pour toi, j'ai donc continué à jouer le jeu.

Nous avons fini par dévoiler notre amitié au reste de l'école ; ce fut un choc, mais tout le monde l'a plus ou moins accepté, de ton côté comme du mien. Ca a renforcé notre relation, et par là même mes sentiments à ton égard.

Sentiments que je n'avais jamais cru partagés. Que je n'ai donc jamais osé dévoiler.

OoO

Et puis là, comme ça, tu oses me dire ça et t'en aller !

OoO

La bataille finale. Celle qu'on attendait depuis si longtemps. Tu as abandonné ton père pour te ranger du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nous avons donc combattu ensemble. Sans nous être concertés, nous sommes restés toujours ensemble ; peut-être pour nous protéger mutuellement, qui sait.

C'est donc ensemble qu'on a trouvé Voldemort. Et ensemble qu'on l'a éliminé, d'un double sort impardonnable.

Mais le Mage Noir ne s'est pas rendu sans se battre. Il a lancé des sorts avant de mourir. Dont un …

… Qui t'a touché.

Mais tu n'as rien dit. Non, ta foutue fierté de Serpentard t'as empêché de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es effondré en silence, une fois le sort impardonnable lancé, tandis que je hurlais de joie.

Et je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, et je t'ai trouvé par terre, et tu saignais de partout.

OoO

Tu n'avais pas le droit, Draco ! Pas le droit de me dire ça juste avant de partir. Pas le droit de partir. Pas le droit de mourir.

Et maintenant, je sers ton corps déjà froid dans mes bras, et je te crie mon amour, et tes dernières paroles tournoient dans ma tête – je ne pourrai jamais les oublier.

Mais tu ne te réveilles pas. Tu ne te réveilleras jamais. Et je voudrais tant te rejoindre. Je voudrais tant que tu saches tout ça.

OoO

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'écris. En lettres de sang sur un beau parchemin.

Que je vais déposer sur ta tombe.

Avant d'y tomber moi aussi, foudroyé par le contenu de la fiole que je tiens dans ma main.

Dans quelques secondes je serai près de toi, et je te dirai tout ça de vive voix. Les autres comprendront.

Et on écrira sur ma stèle : Harry Potter, mort pour l'amour.

Cet amour que l'on aura l'éternité à rattraper.

Je t'aime aussi, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà (sob) 

Je suis vraiment déprimante moi ...

Une petite review ?


End file.
